Bare
by Bandbabe
Summary: As the summer draws to a close, Adam and Fiona struggle to balance friends, family, and romance. – Fiona/Adam pairing; Clare/Eli friendship; Future fic; Lemons! Post-"How To Save A Life". *Story Four complete*
1. Story One: A Step Forward

**Note: This will actually be three multi-part stories and a one-shot all under one title.**

(Skip to chapter 4 for Story Two; Skip to chapter 10 for the One-shot; Skip to chapter 11 for Story Four)

* * *

"Bare"

Summary: Fiona knew there would be other surgeries to follow before Adam's transition would be complete, but this was a huge step forward. For the first time it felt like they were living their future instead of just talking about it. – Fiona/Adam; Future fic; Lemons! Post-"How To Save A Life".

Author's Note: Not sure how to summarize this one. I wanted to explore some themes that haven't been written about in great detail yet. FTM transitioning and surgery is plot point. I apologize in advance if any details are off. I'm not transgendered and am going mostly off internet research.

I've been writing one-shots that fill in the events in between the last chapter of "How To Save A Life" and the epilogue. This will actually be three multi-part stories and a one-shot under one title. They take place during the summer after Adam's junior year (hence, they are future fics!).

The first is a day in the life snippet that occurs not long after an important milestone in Adam's life. It examines acceptance (both of yourself and others) and embracing where you are in life. It's a three-shot.

The second occurs four weeks into the summer. It examines love and trust. It's a multi-chapter fic.

The third is a set around the time of the second story. It's a one-shot.

The fourth occurs six weeks into the summer. It examines balancing love and friendship. It's a multi-chapter fic.

Categories: Humor/Romance, Angst/Romance, Romance/Friendship; Adam/Fiona pairing; Lemons! Future fic; Torres brothers fic!; Adam/Eli friendship; Clare/Eli friendship.

Rating: **Definitely M **(chapters 2 & 3)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona barely had time to lock the front door of her condo before Adam kissed her. Her back rested against the frame of the door as he eagerly brought his lips to hers. He let out a soft laugh when they pulled apart.

"Freedom!" he whispered and then cupped her cheek. She smiled back at him. She was happy that he was so happy. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go!" She led the way to her bedroom. They had been looking forward to this all week. One afternoon alone. She loved his parents but his mother had been incessantly hovering for the past two weeks. Fiona understood her concern but Adam was fine. He understood his limitations. He wasn't going to risk pulling his stitches.

She helped Adam lay down on the bed. "Okay, you ready?" she asked him.

He nodded and lifted his arms. She gently removed his shirt. She then removed the medical shirt he wore underneath. He looked up at her with uncertainty.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Looking good Mr. Torres," she told him. She realized this was the first time she saw his bare torso uncovered. She had seen him in the shower a few times, but he was always embarrassed and turned away from her. This was different.

Two weeks ago Adam underwent top surgery to construct a male chest. He had been looking forward to this since his breasts first started to grow. Following surgery they had to monitor him and drain fluid for a standard ten days. However, now his bandages were off and he was in the next stage of recovery. No heavy lifting for the next six to eight weeks.

His mother had been pretty draconian about his recovery. As far as she was concerned reaching for the remote was too much movement for him. At first Mrs. Torres didn't want Adam to leave his room, let alone the house. She also decided it wasn't a good idea for Fiona to sleep over for the next few weeks.

It had taken awhile but they finally convinced her to ease up a bit.

"Very good," Fiona continued. Adam smiled at her. The medical scarring was fresh, but in time it would heal. She lightly ran her hand up his stomach, feeling the newly smooth contours as she travelled upwards and came to rest in the middle of his chest. He placed his hand over hers as she felt the steady beat of his heart.

When she looked up she saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. She knew there would be other surgeries to follow before his transition would be complete, but this was a huge step forward. For the first time it felt like they were living their future instead of just talking about it. She reached over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Come here," Adam said as he opened his arms. She carefully snuggled beside him, avoiding putting any weight on his torso.

"So what's the first thing you're looking forward to?" Fiona asked him.

He looked over at her and grinned. She playfully hit his shoulder, "Besides that!"

"I didn't say anything," he said innocently and raised his eyebrows. After a beat he told her, "The beach. Can't wait to go and run into the water."

Fiona smiled. Adam loved the beach but he always stayed on the shore. It was uncomfortable when his binder got wet. He wouldn't dare wear a t-shirt without one.

He turned to her. "What about you?"

"Me?" she asked surprised by his question.

He nodded, "Yeah. This surgery has an impact on you too, right?"

She thought for moment. Of course it did, but she hadn't vocalized her thoughts on the matter. She always told him she supported his decision either way.

Some boundaries about his body were mutable. When they first became intimate he was extremely uncomfortable with her touching him. Anything south of the border was a no fly zone. Over time he relaxed about reciprocity. Despite the disconnect between who he was and the body he had, he eventually realized being physically intimate with her did not invalidate his gender identity. Because she loved him and wanted to please him she was more than willing to work with the parts he had.

However, when it came to his chest the lines were clearly drawn. Perhaps because they were the most outward marker of femaleness he never wanted anyone else to see him shirtless. Including her. Nor did he want to be touched there.

Adam looked at her awaiting an answer. Fiona smiled at him. "This."

He gave her a quizzical look. "I like seeing more of you," she continued.

Adam nodded with understanding, "No more hiding?"

Fiona smirked, "Nope. Next time we're together you're going to be fully naked."

Adam laughed. He wondered when that might be. Along with her long list of restricted activities that could aggravate his stitches, his mother had bluntly told him sex was off the menu. He cringed at the memory. He was mortified when she said that.

Fiona snuggled closer to Adam and closed her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He suddenly realized he could use some rest too.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. Reviews = awesome.


	2. Story One: Sooner Than You Think

"Bare" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback on part 1! This part heads to M territory…

Rating: **Definitely M **(chapters 2 & 3)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam awoke with a start. When he opened his eyes he noticed the sun was still out, though barely. It wouldn't be long before dusk set in. He looked beside him and saw that Fiona was awake.

"Hey," he said.

She smiled at him. "Hey. We're officially old, you know?"

He furrowed his brows. "And that's because?"

"We took a two hour nap in the afternoon!" she teased.

He laughed. He began to sit up when he realized he was still shirtless. Perhaps it was better to wait for Fiona's help.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to order in? Or head back _a la casa_?"

Adam smile broadly. He loved to hear her speak Spanish. He found it both endearing and sexy.

"Are you going to answer anytime soon?" she said in mock annoyance as she turned to him.

She was only inches from his face. He wanted to kiss her. "I love you," he told her.

Fiona leaned down and kissed him. "Okay, we'll order in." Adam laughed as she got up from the bed. "I'm going to grab menus. You text your folks."

He nodded and leaned back on the pillows.

Fiona shook her head as she headed to the kitchen. At times Adam was king of the non-answer. Fortunately, she was skilled at deciphering the meaning of his actions. She grabbed a Chinese takeout menu and decided to order for the both of them.

"They'll be here in about 35 minutes," Fiona told him when she re-entered the room.

Adam nodded. She flashed him a wicked grin. He looked adorable sprawled out on the bed and they had about a half hour.

He watched curiously as Fiona came towards him. She carefully climbed over him and kissed his neck. After a moment he pulled away.

"Now?" he questioned.

"Why not?" she inquired flirtatiously.

He chuckled. "Well, there's not much I can do," he said earnestly.

She leaned in close to him. "Then let me do all the work."

He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he said quietly.

Instead of answering she kissed him deeply. Several moments later she pulled back and softly kissed his chin. Then his neck. She delicately travelled down his chest and stomach. When she reached his waist she unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Adam rose slightly to help her pull them off, along with his boxers.

He felt nervous. This was the most exposed he had ever been in front of her. It was ironic because he regularly saw her fully undressed. He loved looking at her. She was beautiful, sexy, and perfect to his eyes. He wondered what she thought of him.

Fiona stood at the foot of the bed as she observed the body of her lover. His was a body still in flux. After a year of testosterone injections she noticed areas that used to be curvier were getting more angular. He also had more body hair. Nonetheless she loved him in every state.

She came to the bed and leaned over his lower half. He intently watched her as she reached for his thighs.

"Hey, do I get to see a boob or anything?" he interrupted her.

Fiona snorted. "Nope. I get to stay clothed this time," she teased. He pouted.

In truth, this was kind of a fantasy of hers. Also, it would be easier to get the door once the food arrived if one of them was already dressed.

She parted his legs and smiled. "Someone's happy to see me," she laughed. She could see that he was already aroused.

"The anticipation is killing me," Adam deadpanned. He really was burning for her. It had been more than two weeks since they were last together. Also with the parental hovering he didn't have the chance to get off on his own.

He gasped in pleasure when her mouth came in contact with him. He couldn't get over the feeling of surprise and euphoria whenever Fiona went down on him. When they first started dating it was something he never expected. He was a guy born without guy parts. He didn't think she'd want to go near him. And later on, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to go near him. Finally, she made it plain that she accepted him – all of him.

Still, he grew more comfortable with his body during sex as he transitioned. He felt more secure as his physical appearance aligned with his gender. Testosterone was an interesting hormone. Along with the plethora of changes it had caused – deeper voice, body and facial hair growth, increased sex drive – it also caused some clitoral growth. While small in comparison to biological males, his equipment definitely resembled what he should have been born with.

Adam let out a moan as she continued to suck him. He snapped his focus back to the present. This was really happening and he decided it was one of the best days ever. He ran his hand through her hair as he groaned with increasing urgently.

-oOo-

Drew Torres was annoyed at his mom. Adam and Fiona wanted just one afternoon alone. After two weeks of nonstop hovering he thought his brother deserved some time apart. He wasn't surprised that Adam opted to have dinner at Fiona's condo. His mother wasn't happy and insisted that Drew bring the dessert she made specifically for Adam. He argued that Adam and Fiona could order their own dessert, but here he was on her orders.

He knocked on the door about five times with no response. He fidgeted. It was likely the two were engaged in couples' activities. If that was the case, he definitely didn't want to go in there. However, if he returned home with the dessert their mother would be irate. Either she would mad at him for not dropping it off as she asked, or she would be suspicious as to _why_ Adam and Fiona didn't answer the door. Both outcomes were lose/lose situations.

Perhaps there was a third option. He could use his emergency key – Fiona had given him one a few months ago – and put the dessert on the counter. Then he could go home and everyone would be happy. Still, that posed the issue of invading Adam and Fiona's privacy.

Drew hesitated. He knocked on the door again. No response. He sighed and fished for the key. He would just get in and get out.

When Drew entered the apartment he noticed it was slightly dark. '_I guess they're not here_,' he thought to himself. He swiftly walked to the kitchen and sat the cake on the counter. He smiled proud at himself.

Suddenly he heard a slight sound. Alarmed he walked to the hallway. It was also dark. He chuckled to himself. No one was here! He was just hearing things.

He shook his head and turned on his heel when he heard another sound. He frowned and listened for a bit. It sounded like Adam. Maybe they were in the middle of something? That could explain the darkness.

He waited to hear for Fiona. After a long moment he didn't hear her, but he heard his brother again. This time he was concerned and decided to investigate. What if Adam was in trouble? Fiona could have stepped out and left Adam alone. Drew would never forgive himself if he didn't check. He hoped his hunch was wrong.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Oh Drew and his overprotective streak… Reviews = Awesome (hint, hint)

.

For those unfamiliar with Spanish:

When Fiona asked - "Do you want to order in? Or head back _a la casa_?"

It basically translates to…

"Or head back to the house?" (aka, Adam's home)


	3. Story One: Unexpected

"Bare" – part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Still in M territory… Thanks for all the feedback :D

Rating: **Definitely M **(chapters 2 & 3)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam rolled his head to the side. He was close. Fiona was driving him crazy as she varied her movements. She was a woman of action. Once she set her mind to do something she didn't stop until she did it right.

"Fi," he moaned. The sensations he felt were almost too much to handle.

He panted and rolled his head to the other side. When he did he noticed someone standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

"Andrew!" he yelled startled.

Fiona abruptly stopped. "Um," she stammered confused.

"S-sorry!" Drew blurted out and quickly left.

Upon his exit Fiona immediately sat up. She looked at Adam alarmed. "What the hell was that?"

"Drew has a key?" Adam asked.

Fiona frowned at him. "An emergency key. I gave it to him the last time you were in the hospital," she told him. "Focus."

"Right," Adam said. He recalled she told him this before. He was still stunned to randomly see his brother standing in the doorway.

"Why was he here?" Fiona asked freaked out. "Did you check your messages?"

"Um, right my phone," Adam said. His mind was a bit foggy so it took him a moment to get what she was saying. He started to reach for his phone and stopped.

"I don't care about my phone," he declared.

"What?" she said confused.

"Can we finish?" he said with urgency.

"You're serious?" she said trying to gauge his mood.

Adam nodded. "We can either go chase Drew or deal with it later," he told her. "You know what I prefer."

"Adam," she started.

"Fiona," he said starkly serious as he stared deeply into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. The intensity of his gaze was for lack of better word, _hot_. She abruptly walked to the door. He stared after her in disbelief.

She closed the door and clicked the lock. He smiled.

Fiona walked back over to the bed and resituated herself. "Open," she demanded.

"I could say the same to you," Adam teased as he complied. She gave him a look.

Once he was exposed to her again, Fiona slowly reached out to him. His arousal had gone down a bit but he was still semi-erect. She lightly stroked him using her fingers. Adam groaned in approval.

"How are we doing on time?" she joked, knowing that keeping watch for their delivery was the last thing on his mind. To her surprise he answered.

"11 minutes."

Fiona smirked at him. "Well, let's make 'em count."

-oOo-

When Adam returned home later that night he was relieved not to see Drew in the family room. He knew they needed to talk about what happened this afternoon and it was best if they were alone.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Adam asked from the door of Drew's room. His brother looked up startled.

"Adam," he stated.

"That's my name," Adam teased. "May I?"

Drew nodded.

Adam walked in and closed the door. "See, it's not hard to ask permission before entering."

Drew lowered his head in embarrassment. "Dude, I am so sorry!"

Adam rolled his eyes and took a seat in one of Drew's bean bag chairs. "You freaked Fiona out."

Drew shook his head. "I swear, I was not trying to watch you guys!"

Adam laughed. "I didn't think so. But I need to know why you were there."

Drew sighed. "Mom wanted me to drop off some dessert she made. She made a big stink about dinner. Anyway, you guys weren't answering so I decided to leave it on the counter."

Adam gave him a look.

"Bad move, I know. I just didn't want mom hassling both of us about it. When I was in the kitchen I heard some noises—"

"Why does this story sound familiar?" Adam teased.

Drew looked at him and laughed. "I know, I did it again. Next time I hear any noise I _won't _investigate. Promise!"

The brothers laughed.

After a moment Adam asked, "Why were you waiting in the doorway? I mean, one glance should have proved that we were alright."

Drew was silent.

Adam looked at him concerned. "Andrew?"

Drew mumbled a response.

"A little louder?" Adam said annoyed.

"I was curious, okay?" Drew said quickly.

Adam gave him a quizzical look. "About what?"

"I just never… I mean, I guess… well…" he said tripping over his words.

"Dude, I'm not a mind reader," Adam said pointedly.

Drew let out a frustrated sigh. "I just didn't expect to see that, ok?"

Adam gave him a hard look. "You were disgusted?"

"NO!" Drew yelled. He lowered his voice, "No, that's not what I thought, Adam! I just… kind of thought it would be the other way around. That's all…" he trailed off.

Adam frowned. "Don't your girlfriends go down on you?"

"Of course," Drew said defensively.

"There's no difference," Adam asserted. "I might not have traditional hardware, but the principle is still the same," he continued.

"Right," Drew said remembering some of the discussions he had with Adam about his transition. "Look, I didn't mean to—"

"Offend?" Adam questioned.

"Shit. You're mad," Drew stated. He felt really bad.

Adam shrugged. "Look, this afternoon wasn't cool. I'm not mad, but you need to apologize to Fiona."

Drew grimaced. "Can you—"

"Nope," Adam shut him down. "She was creeped out that I yelled your name while she was the one deserving of the credit," he said half serious, half joking.

Drew shuddered in response to his words. "Okay, I get the weirdness…"

Adam smirked.

"Fine. I will tomorrow," Drew reluctantly agreed.

After his brother left, Drew sulked and lamented his fate. Tomorrow was going to be beyond awkward. He knew he seriously overstepped earlier by staying by the door a few seconds too long. He knew that Adam was a guy and what he said earlier made sense. But of all the possible scenarios he considered when he went to check on them, that one hadn't crossed him mind. The way he saw it Fiona was a hot girl. Given Adam's situation he expected him to focus on her.

Drew frowned at his train of thoughts. Of course there would be reciprocity in their relationship! They were young and in love. None of this should have been shocking to him, but it was scary how deeply ingrained biases were. Drew loved his brother and fully accepted him as male yet he reacted with stunned disbelief that Adam had gotten a blow job? Drew shook his head and resolved to learn from this incident in the future.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: I must have revised this story a million times until I was happy with the wording!

This was a three-shot. The next chapter begins a different story. I decided to post them together because you really need to read this one to follow the next one.

Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you think!

* * *

**Story Two has been posted. It begins in the next chapter.**


	4. Story Two: Part 1

"Bare: Story Two" – Part 1

Summary: "Adam, I agree with everything you're saying. But if this girl is doing all that you say she did, you have to clue him in," Eli protested. – Torres brothers fic!; Fiona/Adam pairing; Eli/Adam friendship; Future fic; Lemons! Post-"How To Save A Life".

Author's Note: Not sure where the idea for this one came from. As I previously stated, I wanted to explore some themes that haven't been written about in great detail yet.

**This is set four weeks into the summer. It examines love and trust.**

Categories: Angst/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance; Adam/Fiona pairing; Lemons! Future fic.

Rating:** M **

**

* * *

**

-oOo-

Four weeks into the summer Adam was feeling awesome! His mother had stopped nagging him about his recovery. Starting last week he came and went as he pleased. Fiona was allowed to sleep over again. Everything was going great!

Most days he went over to Eli's to play video games in the morning. In the afternoons he would meet up with Fiona. Either they would hang out with friends at the Dot or head back to her condo. Her place had become an impromptu hang out most evenings. It was fun to see everyone so neither of them minded. Over the past few weeks they had gotten very creative about alone time, so it worked out.

The best thing about this summer, besides no school, was that for the first time in years he no longer had to wrap or wear a binder. First thing in the morning he'd walk down the hall to the bathroom in boxers with no shirt. Later in the morning he'd pull on sweats and lounge around. It felt so freeing to walk around shirtless. It was a privilege most biological males never thought about. It drove his mother crazy.

He was lucky if he made to past 9 o'clock before his mother told him to put on a shirt. No one else cared. His brother and father were indifferent. When she was here, Fiona definitely had no complaints. While his medical scarring was severe against the rest of his skin, Adam didn't think he looked like a horror movie victim. Aside from the scarring, his torso looked fairly good. In the weeks leading up to surgery he had spent every day in the weight room working on his abs because he knew he wouldn't be able work out over the summer.

Usually he ignored her for a few hours before putting on a Hawaiian shirt. He purposely neglected to fasten the buttons. She would comment on that but he held tight to this last vestige of rebellion. When they had guests over no had to tell him to put on a shirt. Outside of his family and close friends he preferred to stay covered up. He had a complex about his scars.

This day Adam wore an open shirt as he walked into the kitchen. He was starving and was going to make a roast beef sandwich. His mouth watered at the thought. He slowed his steps as realized someone was in the room.

"Hey Adam," Mindy said. She was Drew's girlfriend. The couple had met at a beach party a couple of weeks ago.

"Hi," Adam said politely. Maybe it was silly but he always felt slightly nervous around her.

It wasn't about her looks, though she was a gorgeous girl. She was tall, blonde, and athletic. She reminded him classic Californian surfer girl. However, her eyes were what unsettled him. It seemed like she was always sizing him up. He knew Drew was crazy about her so he kept his reservations to himself.

"What'cha gonna get?" she asked.

Adam held back a wince. He was not the grammar police, but he didn't really like how she slurred her words together. "I'm going to make a sandwich."

"What kind?" she asked as she moved toward him.

"Roast beef on wheat," he told her as he grabbed some lunch meat and mayo from the fridge.

"Nice."

When he looked up he found her staring at him. He quickly looked away. "Need anything?" he asked as he turned back towards the fridge.

She shook her head. Not hearing a response he turned to look at her. "I love that shirt," she told him.

He furrowed his brows at the random topic change. "Thanks," he said as he migrated to the counter.

"My mother grew up in Hawaii. Can't wait to go back there," she said wistfully.

"Oh," Adam nodded. "That's pretty cool." He had hoped to visit there one day. Mentally he had already added it to the list of possible honeymoon destinations for him and Fiona. He wanted to check out the volcanoes up close.

Mindy studied him. "You don't talk much."

Adam raised an eyebrow at another jarring conversation switch. "Come again?"

"Or I guess, you don't talk much to me," she continued. "Why is that?"

Adam was taken aback. "Um, I guess I don't have much to say."

She smiled at him. "I don't think that's what it is."

Now he was completely puzzled about where this conversation was going. He stayed rooted to the spot as she came around the counter to stand next to him.

"Is it?" she said challenging him as she stared into his eyes.

Adam stepped back. "That's exactly what it is," he said firmly. He glanced at the counter. "You can have my sandwich," he told her as he walked out of the kitchen.

'_What the hell was that?_' he thought as he walked upstairs. She was dating his brother. Drew. So why did it feel like she was hitting on him? '_Because she was_,' his mind argued. He groaned as he lay back on his bed.

Why did weird things always happen to him? He was happily dating Fiona, but Mindy was not the first girl who had hit on him recently. Usually it was people they didn't know. Fiona got hit on all the time. She was always a magnet for male attention. It wasn't a big deal because once the person realized they were together whoever it was backed off.

However, Mindy _knew_ Adam was seriously dating Fiona. She was dating Andrew for goodness sakes! Why _would_ she come on to him?

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He received a text. He grabbed his cell from the nightstand.

_**Meet me at the Dot in 10? – Eli G.**_

He quickly texted him back. He needed to get out of this house. Adam changed into board shorts and a Dead Hand t-shirt. In five minutes he headed out of his room. When he opened the door he was startled to find someone on the other side.

"Andrew! Geez, you scared me," he complained.

Drew smirked. "Who else were you expecting?" he laughed. "Fiona's at work."

Fiona extended her fashion internship into the summer, but had reduced her hours to part time. Usually she went in for a few hours in the mornings. Adam was proud of her. She didn't _need_ to do it. She would never have to work for a living and she was slated to start university next month. But she did it because she truly loved it. He was happy she was following her passion.

Adam grumbled. "What do you want?"

Drew leaned towards him a little. "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded.

"Can you not come back for a few hours?" he asked cautiously.

Adam scoffed at his tone. "Whatever, man."

Drew broke out in a grin. "You rock! You really are the best brother ever!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got to get going," Adam said as he pushed past him.

"As do I bro!" Drew said with a wink.

"Gross Andrew!"

Drew laughed. "Seriously, she's a wildcat and her body is amazing."

Adam walked away annoyed. He didn't want to hear his brother gush about sexing up his girlfriend. The one who had hit on him about twenty minutes earlier. He couldn't wait to get to the Dot because he was still very hungry.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Very different tone from the other fic. This has more Angst is features the Torres brothers more, as well as Adam/Eli friendship.

Let me know what you think!


	5. Story Two: Part 2

"Bare: Story Two" – Part 2

Summary and notes for this story are in **Chapter 4**.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

By the time he reached the Dot he felt like he had no energy at all. Luckily Eli had picked a table right outside. He reached for his friend's fries.

"Hey! You didn't even ask!" Eli said in jest. He smirked at his friend.

"I. Am. Starving!" Adam declared as he took another fist full of fries.

"Why didn't you eat beforehand?" Eli asked.

Adam paused mid-chew. He debated whether or not to tell Eli about what happened.

"Dude?" Eli asked after a moment.

Adam continued chewing. "Okay, something happened."

Eli raised his eyebrows.

Adam shook his head. "No, not happened, _happened_. There was something weird that happened to me," he explained.

Eli gave him a suspicious look. "Tell me it doesn't involve a girl." For some reason Adam was giving him the same vibe he got last year, right before Adam confessed that he and Bianca kissed.

Adam looked away.

"Adam, you didn't! What about Fi—"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Adam interrupted him. "I can't believe you think I would cheat on Fiona?" he continued with his anger rising. "I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

Eli sighed. "Okay, my bad. Just start from the beginning."

"Fine," Adam agreed. "Okay, so I was really hungry."

"Tell me something I don't know," Eli quipped.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" Adam said exasperated. He paused to take more fries. He continued, "I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich and Drew's girlfriend was there."

"She's hot," Eli commented involuntarily. Adam gave him a look. "Sorry. Won't interrupt you anymore."

He decided to get to the point. "She hit on me."

"WHAT?" Eli yelled. They got stares from the surrounding tables. "Are you sure?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I know what flirting is. She was way too up in my space. And the way she was staring me down made me uncomfortable."

"Adam, this doesn't make any sense. She's dating Drew," Eli told him.

"Um, YEAH!" Adam said annoyed. "I'm pretty sure if I didn't step back she would have tried to kiss me."

"Whoa. You've got to tell Drew!" Eli declared.

Adam looked at him sadly. "I was afraid you'd say that."

-oOo-

He had spent the rest of the day hanging with Eli. They picked up new comics and played several rounds of video games. It was 4PM and he was looking forward to seeing Fiona. She told him she would meet him at the house.

Adam skipped up the steps and headed inside. "_Hola_," he called out. The first person he saw made him frown. Mindy was standing in their living room. She wore a bikini top and short cut off jeans. Wasn't mom going to be home soon? She would definitely have to change.

"Hey Bro!" Drew called from the stairs. He was walking back into the living room. He wore a white tank and red board shorts. "How was _your_ day?" he said with a wink.

Adam resisted the urge to grimace as Drew wrapped an arm around Mindy's shoulders.

"Adam," a soft voice called out. He grinned and turned towards the speaker.

Fiona walked out of a kitchen. She wore a yellow summer dress with purple flowers. He thought she looked beautiful. He walked towards her and kissed her.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "A little while. I passed the time with Drew and Mindy. What did you do?"

"Hung out with Eli. Do you want to go out and get some food?" Adam asked her. He had been missing her all day.

She turned and looked towards Mindy. "Actually, Mindy told me about this place on the beach. They have music and dancing on the sand at night. I told her we'd all go."

Adam frowned.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. He glanced toward Mindy and Drew. Drew was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on TV. Mindy, however, was looking straight at him. She had a small smile.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit light, but the moves the plot along… next chapter is a doozy :D


	6. Story Two: Part 3

"Bare: Story Two" – Part 3

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 4**.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They're a joy to read :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam yawned when he woke up. On instinct he reached across the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. He opened his eyes as he grew more alert. It was 11am. He had slept in. Of course Fiona wasn't here. He vaguely recalled her leaving some time in the morning for work. She had shaken him awake and gave him a kiss before leaving.

He loved that his parents were cool with her staying over. It had been a long road to this kind of acceptance. There had been arguments, harsh words, and hospital stays. It pained him to think that it had taken a brutal attack for his parents to finally see how much he and Fiona loved each other. However, he couldn't deny that the fallout had brought them all closer. His mother treated Fiona like she was already her daughter-in-law.

Adam sat up. It was time to take a shower and dress. He couldn't spend the whole day in bed. As his feet touched the ground he remembered yesterday and groaned. Mindy's unwanted advances. Debating when/if he should tell Drew. Reluctantly going out as group to a beach party. He had to admit, it was rather cunning. It ensured he wouldn't have time alone to tell Drew what happened and seeing Drew happy with his girlfriend made him question saying anything at all.

Maybe she was drunk? Or perhaps only joking? Adam sighed. It rang false to his ears. He was still thinking about the situation when he got out of the shower. He toweled off and wrapped it around his waist. Despite his misgivings he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Great. Bathroom's free!" he heard as he exited. He looked up to see Mindy but his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Drew?" he asked startled.

Mindy smiled at him. "He went for a run. I didn't get much rest last night so he let me take a nap in his room."

Adam was skeptical of her story but nodded. They were heading to opposite ends of the hall so passing by her was unavoidable. He walked at a brisk pace. As she reached him she slowed down.

"Hey," she said loudly causing him to pause mid-step. She ran her eyes over his chest. "It doesn't look bad."

Adam blinked. He wasn't sure what to say. "They're just scars," he said in an even tone.

"Yeah, but they tell a story," she said.

He looked at her curiously. It was obvious to him that Drew told her. He was fine with that, but it didn't mean he was okay talking about his life story with a near stranger.

"They indicate how brave you are," she said softly. She flicked her eyes up to his before returning to his scars.

Adam swallowed. He didn't think she was hitting on him right now. She just seemed awkward with approaching the subject of him being FTM. Perhaps he misjudged her intentions yesterday.

"Thanks," he said genuinely. He was glad he didn't say anything to Drew. It would have been drama.

Then she reached out to touch his chest.

Adam jerked away at the contact. "What are you doing?" he asked. His eyes were wide with shock.

Instead of answering she looked into his eyes with a slight smile that was anything but innocent.

"You can't just reach out and touch people like that! That's not cool," he lectured. He was annoyed that she seemed amused by his words.

"I think you're interesting," she finally said. "And I think you find me interesting too."

Adam gaped at her. He was speechless at her brazenness. He wanted to yell at her. Tell her to get lost. Wanted her to leave his brother alone, now that it was obvious she had a wandering eye. But words escaped him.

She abruptly turned and walked down the hall. He stared after her. When she reached the bathroom, she looked back at him with a teasing grin before closing the door.

-oOo-

Adam slammed his bedroom door shut. His head was spinning. He hated that girl. He detested her cockiness. He was livid that she was playing Drew. Sure his brother was no angel and had cheated on girlfriends in the past, but he had been completely faithful to Mindy. Plus this girl was trying to screw his brother, which Adam thought was pretty low.

Drew and Mindy hadn't been dating long, but this girl had spent time in their house. Had dinner with their parents. Had spoken and hung out with his girlfriend, Fiona. This chick knew the score and still she had propositioned him? He knew she expected him to be flattered, but he wasn't.

Most of all he hated the way she made him feel. He felt slimy. Like he was an accomplice because he hadn't said anything sooner. Worse, he really hated the reaction he had to her. He was nearly naked in the hallway when an attractive girl caressed his bare chest. At the skin to skin contact he got an erection. He was really embarrassed and in that moment he was grateful his equipment was small. If he was the size of most biological males, it would have been noticeable.

Adam groaned as he leaned back on his bed. He wasn't a cheater. But for the first time in a long time he felt tempted. He knew it was his hormones but he was disgusted with himself. There was absolutely no way he was going to hook up with Mindy – he loved Fiona – but the desire to do something about his situation was almost overwhelming.

He closed his eyes. No matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't going to touch himself after what happened in the hallway. In his mind, then he _would_ be betraying Fiona and to an extent Drew.

"I'm in hell," he said aloud. He needed to get out of this house.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: FYI, Adam is transitioning and his physical changes are detailed in the previous story. (Specifically, the second chapter, "Sooner Than You Think").

_Updated: If you have any specific questions feel free to send me a PM (private message). Thanks!_


	7. Story Two: Part 4

"Bare: Story Two" – Part 4

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 4**.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I revised the terminology used in the last part. This is a long chapter. I consider breaking it up, but eh!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

He probably hadn't said more than 5 words to Eli in the three hours he had been here. Adam was completely immersed in the world of Halo. He took out his aggression on the other players.

"And your team wins again," Eli said bored.

Adam jumped up. "Boo yah!" he yelled.

Eli laughed. "Never gets old does it?"

"Nope," he retorted.

"Oh wow. He speaks!" Eli said half joking, half serious.

Adam sighed. "Sorry man. Nothing personal."

Eli looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Adam frowned. "Why do you assume that something's wrong?"

Eli stared him down. "Out with it!"

After a long moment Adam cracked. "I got to tell Drew."

"You didn't tell him yet?" Eli questioned.

"No. Yesterday when I got back Drew and Mindy were there. So was Fiona. I wanted to spend time with her, but Mindy roped us into going to some beach party."

"And you went?" Eli said not following.

"It would have been really awkward explaining why I didn't want to go," Adam told him. "Anyway, this morning I woke up late and showered. When I came out, Mindy was there sans Drew."

"Adam…"

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Adam said annoyed. "She made it plain she wants to hook up."

Eli jumped up impassioned. "You need to tell Drew – NOW!" he demanded. "I don't know why you're waiting. This chick is a threat to your relationship with Fiona. Unless you like her, I don't get it."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "I don't like her!" Again, he felt guilty for his earlier arousal.

"Then help me understand," Eli pleaded. There were times when he didn't get his best friend at all. This seemed very black or white.

Adam took a deep breath. "Drew is my brother. He's always been there for me. Every since we met as kids, we've always been close. In a few weeks he's going away to University on the other side of the country. He's excited yet slightly nervous about it. But right now, he's happy."

Eli waited for him to go on.

"He's been my biggest supporter since the day I told him I was transgendered. I know he accepts me as a guy but… there are some things that are difficult to accept. I think that fact that his beautiful girlfriend that he has hours of enthusiastic sex with, and who told him that he was the best lover she ever had, wants to cheat on him with his FTM little brother is one of those things."

Eli wasn't sure what to say.

"Actually, I'm positive it's one of those things. Being cheated on is kick to the gut, and for guys it makes us question our ability to please a girl. He's not going to take it well that his girlfriend made a play for me. It's a terrible way to end the summer that was going so well," Adam finished.

"Adam, I agree with everything you're saying. But if this girl is doing all that you say she did, you have to clue him in," Eli protested. He added, "I can't believe I am saying this about Drew, but she doesn't deserve him."

Adam laughed. After a long moment he grew thoughtful. He wanted to ask Eli something that had been bugging him.

"Hey, why did you assume I cheated on Fiona?" he asked bluntly.

Eli sighed.

"I know I messed up with Bianca, but that was last year. You don't think I really love her?" Adam questioned.

"No, that's not it," Eli said quietly. "I know you love Fiona. Everyone knows that, even this Mindy chick."

They chuckled.

"From a hormonal standpoint, I've been a guy much longer than you have. I know what temptation feels like, and how hard it can be turn down a girl when she's throwing herself at you," Eli told him.

Adam struggled to control his anger. "So you don't think I'm real guy? I've always been male, Eli," He argued.

Eli shook his head. "No, that's not it. Of course you've always been male between the ears. But having male hormones has been a fairly recent addition. You can admit that changes things?"

"Of course," Adam responded. The introduction of testosterone didn't just change the body. It also altered neural pathways in the mind as the male mind he was born with adjusted to male hormones.

"I'm just saying, as a guy I've had more years to master the art of saying 'no' despite raging hormones. This is still new to you, so that's why I'm concerned about this sleazy Mindy chick. You and Fiona have a good thing and you have to fight for it," Eli explained.

"I know that. And I do," Adam told him.

Eli nodded. "Then you shouldn't take it personal when I remind you of that," he smirked.

Adam smiled at him, finally understanding where his friend was coming from.

-oOo-

"She WHAT?" Drew yelled.

It was the evening. They had already had dinner. Adam knew that Drew would be alone in his room. He knocked on the door and here they were.

Adam nodded. "I was uncomfortable, so I left."

Drew rubbed his chin. "Adam, you know that doesn't mean anything. Maybe she was just trying to get you to open up. You guys _haven't_ talked that much."

Adam rolled his eyes. He had just told Drew about the kitchen incident. He was hoping that would be enough. Now he knew he would have to disclose what happened this morning.

"Look, maybe you wouldn't have felt so weird if you had buttoned up your shirt," Drew offered.

Okay. Now was time to take off the kid gloves.

"Something else happened this morning," Adam blurted out.

Drew looked at him with distrust. Adam had been gone almost all day. After he came back from his run Mindy had joined him in the shower. They had sex until the early afternoon. He loved how she would scream out his name when he really got her going. There was no way his girl was interested in Adam.

"You were barely here," Drew said annoyed.

Adam sighed. "I woke up late and took a shower. When I came out Mindy was in the hallway."

"Yeah, she wanted to take a nap," Drew said impatiently.

"I headed back to my room and I was shirtless. She commented on my scars—"

"Well of course, it's hard not to notice them," Drew interrupted.

Adam gave him a pointed look but continued, "She said she thought it was brave. Then she touched my chest!"

Drew's eyebrows shot up. Fine, that was little weird. But then again, it could be curiosity. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Andrew!"

"Adam, so what? It's not something you see every day. She was probably just curious. I think you're reading too much into it," Drew refuted.

"I told her that wasn't cool and she just smiled at me. Like a flirtatious smile," Adam revealed. "Then she went on to say she thought I was interesting and thought that I found her interesting."

Drew wasn't sure what to say. None of this made sense. He knew Mindy was into him. To be crass, he knew she enjoyed riding him and when he pounded her deep – neither which Adam could provide. However, he didn't think his brother would lie about something like this. His mind told him that he should just trust Adam, but his ego wouldn't let him. There had to be an explanation and he needed to hear Mindy's side.

"Get out," Drew told him flatly.

Adam threw him a quizzical look. "What?"

Drew looked at him hard. "I mean it. I don't know what to believe… just go."

Adam was hurt. "How can you say that?"

"Why would my girlfriend be interested in you, Adam?" Drew blurted out. It was on the tip of his tongue the whole conversation, but he had managed to hold it in for this long.

Adam went from hurt to angry in an instant. "Maybe for the same reason Fiona is," he threw back. "I'm not an invalid, Drew. I keep Fiona _very_ happy and you _know_ that we have sex all the time." It was juvenile to gloat, but he had to put his brother in his place.

"Well, I _know_ that Mindy likes dick," Drew spat out. The minute he said it, he instantly regretted it.

Adam's face was the oddest mixture of pure anger and agony. He paused for several seconds, battling the conflicting urges to run out of the room or knock Drew to the ground. He took an additional moment to steady himself.

"Mindy also would like to cheat on her boyfriend with his brother," Adam said in an even tone. "His younger FTM brother."

He then walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to clarify, the narration shifts with what the characters are thinking or feeling. We can clearly see that Drew's thinking is flawed to say the least!

A/N #2: At the moment the site is being a bit wonky. The story traffic section has been down since last night, so aside from reviews I can't tell if anyone is reading (the number of hits reads zero even though there are new reviews. Very odd). Anyway, in light of this, hearing feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated :D

Either way, thanks for reading! FYI, there are two more chapters to go before this story ends.


	8. Story Two: Part 5

"Bare: Story Two" – Part 5

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 4**.

Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews! Site is still wonky to it's great to hear feedback from readers!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

He hated his brother. He had spent the whole day outside of his house, just to avoid him. It was nearly 4pm and he was hoping Fiona had come back. If it wasn't for her, he would not have returned until nightfall.

He was happy that the house seemed deserted when he entered the foyer. "Fiona?" he called. No response. He sighed and went into the kitchen.

When he saw who was there he turned to leave. It was Mindy, once again with no Drew in sight.

"Adam, wait!" she said desperately.

He frowned. Why did she sound so hurt? She had no right after the stunt she pulled yesterday. He turned on his heel, facing her with anger.

"What do you want?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Wow, you really want to bite my head off?" she chuckled.

Now he was really angry. "This is funny to you!" he yelled.

"Calm down—"

"No! My brother hates me because of _you_. And you're laughing about it," he said incredulously.

She glanced at the door before responding. "Look, it wouldn't have been in issue if _you_ didn't say anything."

He looked at her like she had two heads.

"It wasn't a big deal," she added. "You _are _a guy, right?"

Adam clinched his fists. "Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I want to _sleep _with you."

She frowned at him. "Now I know you're lying. I see the way you look at me."

He blinked. Where the hell was she going with this?

"I unsettle you, huh?" she teased. "It's really cute."

"No, I think it's creepy," he argued.

She laughed. "Okay, I admit I may have been a little predatory, but most guys respond enthusiastically. You're in a relationship, I'm in a relationship. I figured we could have some fun. You really didn't have to tell Drew."

"You expected me to lie to my brother?" Adam questioned.

"Geez, Adam. It wouldn't be the end of the world," Mindy scoffed. She added flirtatiously, "Most guys don't tattle after they received the green light."

The kitchen door suddenly flew open.

"Mom?" Adam said startled by the sudden entrance of his mother. She usually wasn't home for another hour.

"Hi Mrs. Torres," Mindy beamed at her innocently.

The older woman glared at her. "Get out of my house before I throw you out," she said with barely restrained venom.

Adam smirked. This was one time that he approved of his mother's directness.

"Excuse me?" Mindy said confused. Mrs. Torres was usually polite to her.

Fiona walked into the kitchen with Drew close behind. Fiona looked about as angry as his mom. Drew looked stoic, but Adam could read the hurt on his face.

"Leave my sons alone, you trashy whore!" Mrs. Torres yelled at her. Mindy looked scared and turned to Drew.

"You're going to let her talk to me like this?" she cried, her eyes filled with crocodile tears.

He shook his head. "I heard everything you said. We're done," he told her in an emotionless voice.

She stared at him in shock for a few moments. She nervously glanced around the room one more time before quickly leaving.

Adam was stunned at the sudden turn of events. He turned to his girlfriend, "How did you know?"

Fiona smiled at him. "Eli. He clued us in on what was going on. Drew didn't believe him, but we decided to let you guys talk alone to see if anything was up."

"I found an old set of two way radios. The ones we used to play with as kids," Drew told him. "Anyway, I didn't want to but Fiona is scary when she's mad," he grimaced.

Fiona gave him a look. "Your mother happened to come home early. We were all pretty angry at the stuff she was saying and after awhile…" she trailed off.

"I don't know what to say," Adam said. He was relieved it was all out in the open. But he was still stunned at Mindy's words. Clearly she was used to getting her way. She really thought he'd come around and there would be no consequences.

"I do," Drew said. He looked quite miserable. "Adam, I am so, _so_ sorry. I never should have said what I said to you last night. It was wrong and I regret it."

"What did you say?" Mrs. Torres demanded. She wasn't happy to hear that Drew and Adam had a fight because of that worthless girl.

Drew grew uncomfortable. "Like I said, I'm sorry." He looked at his brother, his eyes full of remorse.

Adam snorted. "Yeah, you say that now. What if you hadn't overheard her? Would you still be pissed at me?"

"Dude, I was being a jerk! What you told me, hurt my pride," Drew admitted.

"So you tell _me_ I'm not good enough? You tell me I'm not really a guy. Not enough of one anyway," Adam said bitterly.

His mother gasped, "Drew! How could you say that?"

Drew looked at the floor.

Fiona spoke up. "It sucks that your girlfriend wanted to cheat on you. Especially with your brother. But being the victim doesn't give you the right to be an asshole," she said calmly. "That chick was all kinds of skanky and you're the one who brought her around. It was not his fault she was looking in his direction. Adam was walking on egg shells _for you_. Instead of appreciating that you used things that he can't control like a weapon. Sorry doesn't nearly cover it."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Like Anne Boleyn, Mindy's downfall was swift and brutal.

Next chapter will be last! More Fadam and Torres brothers!


	9. Story Two: Part 6

"Bare: Story Two" – Part 6

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 4**.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. FYI, the story traffic traffic is back up. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam smiled as he lay back on his pillow. It was night time and this time he was not alone in his bed. He looked over at Fiona with a satisfied grin.

"Hmm, someone is smug!" she teased. How she found the energy to do so, she did not know. They were tired, sweaty, and completely naked.

"I'm sorry, were you not struggling to muffle your moans into the pillow a few moments ago?" He raised an eyebrow in delight.

"Yeah, yeah. If I recall, you were squirming quite a bit too," she fired back.

They laughed. After awhile she spoke again.

"Today was weird," she stated.

He turned to look at her. "No, yesterday was weird. Today was just off-kilter."

"Did she really caress your chest?" Fiona asked sadly. She knew Eli hadn't lied, but she needed to hear it from him to believe it.

He nodded.

Fiona sucked in a breath. "That bitch."

Adam smirked. "I'd have to agree."

She looked at him seriously. "I'm… I'm glad you didn't do anything."

"What? Why would I?" he asked surprised. "There's no way, and that chick was nasty."

Fiona laughed.

"I love_ you_," he reiterated.

She smiled at him. "I know that. It's just… after Bianca—"

"That was a stupid mistake!" Adam interrupted. How could she still not trust him after all this time? So much had happened since then. He sincerely thought they were past it. "I meant it when I said I'd never hurt you like that again!"

He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Believe me," he told her.

Fiona looked away. She really didn't want to be _that_ girl. Most of the time she trusted Adam without hesitation. The problem was that she insecure about how he would respond to a certain _type_ of girl. They were so happy last year, yet when Bianca kissed him he still kissed her back. She knew he was sorry and would do anything to take it back, but it was an old wound that this incident with Mindy reopened. "It just that, when girls throw themselves at guys—"

"Guys always have a choice. Last year I made the wrong one," he refuted. "Everyone faces temptation. It's choice whether you give in or hold steady."

She nodded.

"I refuse to give in. If I have to prove that to you every single day for the rest of my life, so be it," Adam declared. His eyes shone with determination. He wasn't upset or angry with her. He was the one who had broken her trust. He understood it was on him to erase her doubts.

Fiona eased into his embrace. "I love you, Adam."

He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. She was the one for him. Neither of them were perfect but he knew this to true, through and through.

-oOo-

He frowned as he entered the kitchen. Drew was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Upon seeing his younger brother a hopeful look appeared on his face. Adam felt the urge to leave.

"Don't go," Drew said. "Please?" he added timidly.

It had been three days since Drew dumped his dishonest, brother coveting girlfriend. He and Adam hadn't talked much. The words he had said to his brother still haunted him.

"I have nothing to say to you," Adam said honestly.

"Adam, I'm a huge dick and it has nothing to do with what we were born with," Drew told him. This caused Adam to chuckle slightly.

He took a seat across from his older brother. "How long have you been working on that line?" he deadpanned.

Drew shrugged. "A little while… Okay, a day and a half."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I guess I have to adjust to you being a chick magnet too, now that you can show off your washboard abs," Drew joked.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is as superficial as you."

Drew nodded. "True. But the girls who hit on me certainly are."

Adam laughed heartily. "Truer words have never been spoken."

Drew frowned as he pretended to be offended.

After a moment Adam asked, "Andrew, do me a favor?"

"Anything, baby bro," he answered.

"Please leave the psychos like Mindy alone? For both our sakes," Adam teased.

Drew grinned. "Alright, no more crazy eyed chicks. Done."

.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N****: I really enjoyed writing this series. Might add more stories to this series in the future, but for now this is done. Thanks for reading guys!**

**UPDATE: I will write more Fadam fics. A new story has been added to this particular series - "Bare: Story One" - "Bare: Story Two" - "Bare: Creativity" and now, "Bare: Story Four".**

**FYI, for a full listing of all my Fadam (and Badam) fics check out my user profile.  
**

**

* * *

**

Even More Author's Notes:

Just wanted to expand on a few themes explored in this series.

Adam and Fiona's talk in this chapter inspired me to write "Kiss, Kiss". I don't think their relationship will be forever marred by what happened with Bianca, but it did cause a lot of personal growth. It made Adam realize the cost of acting without thinking, which he is acutely aware of in his interactions with Mindy. However, the situation here was very different because Adam was never interested in her, whereas he had a past crush on Bianca.

Overall in this series, I hope it's evident that Adam and Fiona are building a future together though they still have small issues that crop up from time to time.

Regarding Drew and Adam, in this series their relationship hit some rough patches as Drew is forced to confront some of his ingrained biases (cisgender privilege). At the end of the day, they are brothers and will still be there for one another.

Thanks again, for reading!

Okay, a final note: I got a few questions in the reviews. If you have questions about Adam's transition feel free to send me a private message. I have links to my sources if you're interested.

* * *

**_Updated 12/21/10 - Posted a new story. It's called "On A Mission"_**

**_Updated 1/21/11 - A one-shot called "Bare: Creativity" has been posted. It's the next chapter._**

**_Updated 2/10/11 - A fourth story called "Bare: Forgotten" has been posted. It's chapter 11._**


	10. Story Three: Creativity

"Bare: Creativity" – One-shot

Summary: Adam gets creative in spending alone time with Fiona. – Fiona/Adam pairing; Future fic; Major Lemons! *Story Three One-shot*

Author's Note: Not much plot in this one-shot. It's essentially a rather steamy Fadam love scene (aka PWP). It was inspired by this throwaway line in "Bare: Story Two" –

_Over the past few weeks they had gotten very creative about alone time, so it worked out._

It takes around the time of Story Two, so it's also set during the summer between Adam's Junior and Senior year.

Categories: Romance/Humor; Adam/Fiona pairing; Lemons! Future fic.

Rating:** M, definitely!**

**

* * *

**

-oOo-

Adam awoke with a start. He had the sensation of falling and was momentarily disoriented to find himself alone in a queen's size bed with cotton white sheets. He smiled as he rolled onto his side. Clearly he was at Fiona's. He reached for her only to find her side empty. He glanced around the room and his eyes were drawn to the soft light coming from the bathroom.

He sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 5:30AM. The sun hadn't come up yet. He deduced his girlfriend was getting an early start on the day and grinned. He pulled back the covers and placed his feet on the ground. He flinched as his skin made contact with the hardwood floor. It was cold. However, he didn't bother with slippers.

He walked towards the adjacent bathroom savoring the feel of open air against his arms and bare torso. He had on a long pair of night pants. Before reaching the door he pulled them off and threw them in the nearest chair.

Adam squint his eyes upon opening the door wider. The bright light took some adjustment. He could hear the shower running and smiled when he saw her. Fiona's bathtub was huge and doubled as a Jacuzzi. He started to get excited just thinking of the memories. It had sliding doors with frosted glass. He could see her rinsing her hair directly under the water, but was confident that she hadn't seen him yet. He quickly walked over to the sink, knowing once there he would be out of view. Adam smiled as he grabbed his toothbrush. He then took off his boxers and placed them on the towel rack.

Fiona ran her hands through her hair. She was certain all the shampoo was out. Standing under the spray of the shower was pure bliss. She felt peaceful and fully alert for the day ahead.

Last night had been fun but it was exhausting. They had friends over and entertained for much longer than she intended. By the time all the guests had gone home, both she and Adam were ready to crash for the night. She set her alarm clock to earlier than usual because she figured she need the extra time to get moving. As expected, it was really tough to get out of bed. The covers felt so comfortable and she was content to lie next to her boyfriend. As much as she loved her internship, she hated leaving him every morning.

Suddenly she felt a light brush against her back. Seconds later she recognized the feel of Adam's hands slowly traveling down her arms. When he reached waist level he let go and wrapped his arms around her middle, embracing her from behind. His full torso was in contact with her back. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before resting his head on it. They stood together for a long moment, just enjoying the closeness of skin to skin contact. No words were exchanged between them.

"Morning," he whispered after some time had passed.

She turned her head, so that she could see his eyes. "Morning. What are you doing up so early?"

He grinned. "Isn't it obvious?"

He loosened his arms as she turned fully around. Once they were face to face, he moved forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away and nibbled on his lower lip for a moment before returning her tongue to his mouth. He moaned in delight as she caressed his tongue with her own.

Several minutes later they parted, breathing heavily as they sought to catch their breath. They stood there, holding each other under the water. Fiona rested her forehead against his.

"Do you want take this to bedroom?" she inquired.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you?" His voice was thick with desire.

She watched as he fell to his knees before her, and ran his hands up her thighs. "What do you want?" he pressed.

Fiona stared down at him in a trance. She was so turned on, she felt like she was going to combust. This scenario was new to her. They had been dating for over a year and never usually shared showers. There was that one time during their summer in New York, but it was nothing like this. He was uncomfortable and asked her to close her eyes. Right now both their eyes were fully open and his gaze held so much heat that her knees were beginning to feel weak.

He wanted her, that much she could tell. She wanted him badly too. She slowly parted her legs. She sighed as she felt his hands traveled up her inner thighs. He grabbed her left leg and draped it over his shoulder. He moved towards her core, so closely that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Tell me. What do you do want me to do?" he whispered softly.

Fiona nearly whimpered in frustration. "I want to feel your tongue against me."

Adam smiled wickedly. He kept his eyes trained on her other set of lips. "Good. That's what I want to do more than anything."

Giving her no time to respond, he quickly moved forward and began to lick her. He alternated between light movements and long, firmer strokes. Fiona ran her hands in his hair and lightly rocked her hips.

He swirled his tongue up and down a few times before turning his attention to her most sensitive spot with short, rapid strokes. She moaned in pleasure. For a brief moment she wondered if this was some erotic dream she was having. This thought quickly left her mind as her climax took hold.

"Adam!" she cried out as her body shuddered. He didn't slow down. It wasn't long before she felt another wave of pleasure crash over her, even more intense than the first. She moaned loudly as she again fell over the edge. He held on to her tightly, which kept her from literally falling.

Moments later he felt her nudge his head. He moved away from her and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She was so sensitive that any more stimulation would be too much.

Adam nodded, understanding her meaning. He stayed on his knees, continuing stroke himself as he had done while pleasuring her. He was incredibly turned on at the moment and was close to getting off.

Fiona placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let me," she trailed off.

He looked up at her. He knew she had to be exhausted. "You don't have to," he started.

She shook her head. "I know. I want to."

Adam grinned as he stood up. He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. He groaned in pleasure when he felt her hand caress his hardness. She deepened their kiss while continuing to stroke him. It wasn't long before he tensed and his own orgasm took hold.

Fiona simply held him as he recovered and rested her forehead against his. The feel of the water on their skin was soothing as they shared this moment together.

"Good morning Fi," Adam greeted her again when he pulled away. He looked at her with a teasing grin.

"'Morning Adam," she softly laughed. "The rest of the day seems like its downhill from here."

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Had this scene finished for awhile and finally decided to post it. Having three stories under one title is a bit complicated, but this was the best place for it (especially because it's connected to Story Two).

Thanks for reading!

**UPDATE: 2/10/11 - A fourth story has been added. It begins in the next chapter!**


	11. Story Four: Part 1

"Bare: Forgotten" – Part 1

Summary: As the summer draws to a close, Adam and Fiona struggle to balance friends, family, and romance. – Fiona/Adam pairing; Clare/Eli friendship; Future fic; Lemons! Post-"How To Save A Life" and "Wanted".

Author's Note: I had the first part written for a while, but I finally married it to an idea I had about the end of the "Bare" summer!

**It takes place in the middle of August.** Eli, Drew, and Fiona are slated to leave for university soon.

Categories: Romance/Friendship/Humor; Adam/Fiona pairing; Eli/Clare friendship; Lemons! Future fic.

Rating:** M**

**

* * *

**

-oOo-

Fiona opened the container of Soy Milk and poured some into her tea. The freshly brewed dark brown beverage changed into a creamy tan color. She picked up her spoon and quickly stirred in one packet of sugar. Satisfied she had gotten it just right, she placed the milk back into the fridge and threw the empty sugar packet into the garbage. She returned to the counter where her tea sat, with a small smile on her face. It grew when she looked over at the couch.

Adam sat on the edge of his seat, his attention fully held by the video game on screen. She wasn't sure which one it was – it looked colorful and appeared to have a lot of action – however, she was more interested in the eye candy he was providing. His back was turned towards her, but she had an excellent view of his bare torso. As she approached she could see a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. It was glorious, really.

They were in a middle of a heat wave and he had taken off his shirt. It seemed like such a simple action but it made her heart swell with emotion. She remembered so many hot days where he remained covered in layers, opting to bake in the heat than reveal the body he despised.

Adam was startled when he suddenly felt a hand on his back. He instantly relaxed once he recognized it was Fiona's soothing touch. He glanced over at her. "Hey," he smiled.

Out the corner of his eye he saw her place her tea on the coffee table. She then settled back on the couch Indian style. "Hey," she responded softly.

After a long moment she questioned, "Are you going to play this all morning?"

Adam smirked. Fiona had a finite amount of patience when it came to his game play. With Eli, they could play for hours. The whole day even. When he was at Fiona's, she didn't mind if she was preoccupied with other activities. However, if she was bored she easily got annoyed.

He glanced at her. He really wanted to finish this level but he'd rather keep the peace. After all, he and Eli could play this tomorrow. He reluctantly pressed pause. "Is there something else you rather do?" he teased.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Anything but watch you play video games – though I appreciate the view," she quipped.

Adam looked down briefly. He had forgotten he was shirtless. He had always been hyperaware of being unclothed. Showing his body made him nervous. In the past even when he was hooking up with Fiona, it had been a conscious thought that he had to ignore. Six weeks ago Adam underwent top surgery to remove his breasts. While he still had body issues, especially concerning his scars, it was amazing that from time to time he could actually forget.

Fiona looked at him amused. "You know, that was a flirty comment. It's standard to follow up with a flirty response."

Adam grinned. He then climbed over to her side of the couch and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled, enjoying their sudden closeness. He stared into her eyes for a moment before bringing his lips down to hers in a slow, lingering kiss. After pulling away he moved up slightly and rested his head on the armrest of the couch.

Fiona turned to him with a playful smile. "You should sit up." His recovery seemed to be going well, but she preferred for him to take it easy for the final two weeks. After that she would be fine with him turning and stretching like he was.

He detected a hint of concern in her tone. "I'm fine Fi," he told her. "Really. But for you I will." He disentangled his body from hers and sat up next to her. He gave her a look.

"Yes, that's better," she answered his unasked question. She sat up too.

"So really, what do you want to do?" he asked. Fiona's internship ended last week so they were free to spend unrestricted time together. The time was 11am and it was a lazy Monday. They were slated to catch a movie with Eli later on, but that was hours away.

Fiona shrugged. "I heard there's a street fair on Queen street. Do you want to check it out?"

Adam thought about it. "Sure. I'm going to take a shower first. I'm all sweaty."

Fiona smirked as she ran her hand across his bare chest. "Yeah. And you're starting to smell," she teased.

He gave her another look. "Thanks for that," he deadpanned.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: A new "Bare" fic! This one is already done, so I'll alternate between updating once or twice a day. Let me know if you have any questions about the timeline. There are four stories under one title and they all take place during the same summer (Between Adam's junior and senior years).

**Reviews = Awesome :D**

FYI, my other story "The Wedding" is still in progress. Will next update likely on Saturday.


	12. Story Four: Part 2

"Bare: Forgotten" – Part 2

Summary and notes for this story are in **Chapter 11**.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam sighed as the water hit his skin. He moved directly under the shower spray and wet his hair. He smiled to himself as he reached for the shampoo. He no longer used the bathroom down the hall. He was in Fiona's and couldn't be happier.

In the past he never wanted her to see him undressed. He hated his chest and took pains to avoid anyone else seeing his breasts. Since having top surgery it wasn't a concern for him anymore and that felt freeing.

Ten minutes later Adam toweled off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped it around his waist and headed back to the bedroom. Fiona was sitting on the edge of the bed absorbed in her laptop. She looked up upon hearing him enter.

"Hey," Adam smirked.

"Hey yourself," she teased. She made no attempt to hide the fact that she was ogling his body.

"Like what you see?" he said playfully.

She smiled wickedly. "Actually, I do." She closed her laptop and placed it in a chair before walking over to him.

He watched as she came close and grazed her fingers over the skin of bare shoulders. "That tickles," he teased.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She changed directions and trailed down his torso before suddenly coming to his sides. He yelped at the sudden tickle attack and tried to squirm away. They both were laughing.

"Okay, now you've done it!" he warned. He grabbed her around her middle and lifted her up from the ground.

"Put me down!" she protested. He shook his head. "Adam!"

He only laughed harder at her words, but finally relented a moment later and placed her on the bed. He looked down at her with a grin, but to his surprise she looked mad at him.

"Adam, you're not supposed to do any heavy lifting!" she reminded him.

He looked at her. "You're not that heavy," he said smugly.

She didn't look amused. "You have to be careful," she said. He could hear the concern in her voice and he hated it. His recovery window was six to eight weeks, and he was in the sixth week!

"I'm alright," he assured her. He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her on his knees. "Don't I look alright?"

She was pouting, even if she didn't realize it, which he found adorable.

"That's not the point," she said. She was sitting up on the bed and he was right beside her.

Adam cupped her cheeks with both hands. "I'm sorry," he said softly and kissed her nose.

Fiona smiled. He leaned in again and gently kissed her lips. "Sorry," he whispered.

Adam leaned in a third time and lingered as he pressed his lips to hers. This time she placed her hands on his back. Emboldened he flicked his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he eagerly moved his tongue forward. He sighed when he felt hers push back against his.

Fiona leaned back on the bed and pulled him with her. All the while they continued to kiss, with rising intensity. He ran one hand up her thigh and that's when she abruptly sat up.

"What is it?" he questioned.

She looked back at him wide eyed. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"WHAT?" he called out. He immediately cringed at his kneejerk reaction and lowered his tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean…"

She burst out laughing and he shot her a confused look.

"This is funny?" he questioned, not following.

She took a few moments to get her laughter under control. He looked at her expectantly. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I was going to say, I don't think this is a good idea because I should be on top. I don't want you to risk injuring yourself."

"Oh," he said awkwardly and looked away. He officially felt like an idiot.

She snorted and pulled him close. "You're so tightly wound sometimes," she observed.

He sighed. "I know. I don't mean to be," he said honestly.

She grinned at him. "Then let me help you loosen up."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Will update soon. Wow, can't believe premiere day is here! :D

**Reviews = cool :D**


	13. Story Four: Part 3

"Bare: Forgotten" – Part 3

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 11**.

Author's Note: Here's second update of the day, with lemons. Happy Premiere Day everyone!

Rating: Definitely **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

.

He watched as she pulled off her tank top revealing her black lacy bra. He nodded appreciatively. Next she stood up and stepped out of her skirt. He noticed that her panties matched and grinned. She slowly reached for the clasp for her bra. He could hardly contain his excitement at this point, but still he remained seated and kept his eyes trained on her. When her bra hit floor he groaned at the beautiful sight before him. He zeroed in on her breasts and he couldn't wait to caress, lick, and suck them.

Adam waited for Fiona to remove her last article of clothing – her panties. She smiled wickedly at him for a moment before coming towards him.

"I'm not doing all of the work," she teased before straddling him.

He looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Believe me you won't," he told her. In a flash they moved towards each other and collided in a passionate kiss. Adam placed one hand behind her head and the other on her back as he pulled her closer. Fiona arms were wrapped around his neck. They shared a series of kisses before falling back on the bed.

Adam took ahold of her breasts and ran his hands over them. He grinned and deepened their kiss further. Fiona used one arm to brace her weight. With the other she travelled down to his waist and began to undo the knot holding his towel in place. He broke his hands away from their previous activities so that he could assist her.

She smiled when they got his towel loose. "There you are!" she whispered.

Adam chuckled and cupped her cheek. "You drive me crazy, you know?" He truly burned for her in this moment, as evidenced by his arousal.

"Clearly," she teased. She reached for him and he gasped in pleasure. She loved the feel of him in her hand. Even before he began transitioning with testosterone, she always loved touching him there and seeing her effect on him.

Adam closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a few seconds. When he opened them again he had a determined look on his face. "Let's get these off," he said in a low tone and hooked his fingers under the band of her panties. She let go of him and slightly lifted her hips. She watched as he tugged them down. He stood up as he pulled them off her feet and threw them on the floor.

He grinned at her. "They're lovely, but they have nothing on you." He came towards her and paused at the foot of the bed. She recognized the look in his eyes and tingled with anticipation.

Suddenly the buzzer for the front door rang. It was wired so that she could hear it in her room.

Fiona and Adam instantly frowned.

"You're not expecting anyone?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"We're not meeting Eli until the early afternoon, so who could that be?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "Let just ignore it."

They locked eyes and shared a conspiring smile.

"Now, where were we?" he said, his voice thick with desire.

The buzzer rang again.

Adam furrowed his brows. "Can't they take a hint?"

Fiona groaned annoyed. She hoped whoever it was would just go away. She turned back to Adam. "Whatever. Come here."

He smirked at her. "You wish is my—"

It rang for the third time.

"Okay, what the fuck!" Adam bristled. He thought about who could possibility be ringing their buzzer on a lazy Monday morning and one person came to mind. "If this is one of Eli's pranks I'm going to kick his ass," he proclaimed.

Despite herself, Fiona laughed.

Adam sighed frustrated. "I'm going to check it out and tell whoever it is to take a hike." He started towards the door.

"Adam!"

He turned towards her. "Yeah?"

"Um… what about clothes?" she reminded him.

He laughed. "My boxers are on the back of the door." It was an old habit from home that was difficult to break.

"Oh!" she laughed.

"We're bros and all, but that would be a little much, wouldn't it?" he joked.

Adam grabbed his boxers and quickly slid them on before leaving the room.

As he walked to the door, he got increasingly annoyed. His girlfriend was fully naked and ready to go. He wanted to be with her so badly that he could hardly stand it, yet here he was answering the door because of another one of Eli's pranks.

He opened the door swiftly, ready to chew him out. "Dude, that wasn't funny!" he spat out annoyed. "Why do—" he abruptly paused. Eli wasn't standing in front of him. Clare was.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I removed the scene break at the beginning, because this is part of the same scene. It continues right where the previous chapter left off.


	14. Story Four: Part 4

"Bare: Forgotten" – Part 4

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 11**.

Author's Note: More Fadam goodness ahead. It picks up right where the previous chapter left off.

(Just a reminder, Adam has been taking for Testosterone shots for over 13 months at this point in the story.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

.

She looked at him stunned. He blinked a few times as he try to process why she was here. Suddenly he recalled she was coming to visit Fiona for a few days after spending the past four weeks with her grandparents. The two were going to hang out and have some girl time together since Fiona was returning to New York soon. She was going to begin classes at Columbia University.

Eli was slated to leave soon as well. He was attending university on the other side of the country, so he and Adam were going to hang out one on one during the same time period. The plan had been worked out weeks ago, but they weren't expecting Clare until tomorrow.

"Clare?" he croaked out.

"Adam," she said while looking at her shoes.

He folded his arms awkwardly. Fiona was right. He should have put on some damn clothes! He debated running off to grab a robe or something when he noticed she had two heavy suitcases. Had she come here directly from the train station?

"Let me help with your bags," he said and stepped out into the hall.

She looked up. "You don't have to."

He already had both of them by the handle.

"They're heavy!" she protested. The doorman helped her get them on and off the elevator.

Adam shook his head. "I got it." He pulled them inside the apartment seemingly with ease. Clare was surprised. She followed him in and closed the front door. He placed them on the edge of the living room. "There you go."

In watching him move the bags she couldn't help but take in his appearance. This was by far the most she had ever seen of Adam. He was only wearing boxers. He didn't even have any shoes on. His hair was wet and slightly messy. She noticed the scars on his chest and realized the only other time she had seen him shirtless was the days following his surgery. The area had been bandaged at the time.

This was different. She could see his full torso and noted that aside from the scars, there wasn't anything to suggest he was born female. Adam was lean yet muscular so she didn't notice any feminine curves. His ab muscles were defined. Aside from his legs, he didn't have much body hair. She did notice he had a treasure trail of hair starting at his lower abs which got noticeably heavier as her eyes travelled south.

Clare blushed and looked away. This was awkward.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Adam asked.

She hadn't been playing attention. "Huh?"

She found Adam standing a few feet in front of her.

"I asked if you'd like anything to drink. We have chilled water, pop, orange juice—"

"Adam?" she cut him off.

He furrowed his brows. "Yeah?" he asked confused.

She debated how to word it, but decided to be blunt. "Um, maybe you could… get clothes?"

Adam instinctively looked down. He forgot he was standing in front of Clare wearing just his underwear. He blushed. "Right… Um, I'll let Fiona know you're here."

Clare was blushing too. When he noticed it he smiled. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassed!

He nodded awkwardly before turning down the hall and heading back to Fiona's room.

-oOo-

Fiona sighed as she lay on her bed. Naked.

She had gone from hot and bothered to frustrated and disappointed. Where was Adam?

Almost as if on cue the door opened and he entered. "Fiona?"

She smirked. "I'm right where you left me… almost."

He didn't laugh. She looked at him bemused. "Clare's here," he told her.

She frowned. "What? I thought the rail road was on strike?"

"Apparently she was able to catch the train a day early after all," he said.

She massaged her temples. "So she's out front?"

Adam nodded.

Again she frowned. "And you answered the door wearing just that?"

"Yeah, not my proudest moment," he admitted and sat down next to her on the bed.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "At least you look cute."

He frowned and gave her a look. "Cute? Puppies are cute."

She laughed. "I forgot you hate that word. Not manly enough," she teased. He didn't look amused. She moved closer to him. "Don't worry. I think you're hot too!"

"You say that as an afterthought," he deadpanned.

Fiona playfully rolled her eyes. "If I didn't think you were hot, would I do this?" She reached over and placed her hand on his crotch. She began to rub him through the fabric of his boxers. She smiled as she noticed the content look on his face. He moved his legs wider apart ever so slightly before he placed his hand on hers, abruptly stopping her.

"What are you doing? Clare's out there," he whispered.

He was right, but at the moment she didn't care. She looked into his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Adam blinked. Why did she ask him that? Of course he didn't want her to stop! Now he was torn. He watched as she leaned forward and lightly kissed his chin.

"Did you lock the door?" she asked between short kisses.

Actually he did. Every since Drew walked in on them, it was force of habit to lock the door when they were both in her room. He turned to her and nodded.

"Good. We'll be quick," she whispered as they locked eyes. At the same time they moved forward and shared a scorching kiss.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys.

I know emotions are running high after last night. I'm not sure if I still ship Fadam on the show, at the moment. However, I'll always ship them in fan fic! Fadam is seriously amazing in fan fic and **major kudos to all the writers out there**! There's been some amazing work posted on this site and it's lovely to read. Despite the disappointments with the storylines on the show, I think the Fadam fan base is incredible and I'm happy to be part of such an awesome community of fans! I hope everyone can try to stay positive.

-End of sappy message :)

As for updating stories, right now I don't have another chapter of "The Wedding" ready to post, but I'll update this story again today. And I'll also publish another story. Something fluffy.


	15. Story Four: Part 5

"Bare: Forgotten" – Part 5

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 11**.

Author's Note: eClare scene ahead...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

For the first five minutes she was preoccupied by thoughts of their awkward exchange. She hoped Adam didn't get the wrong idea about her blushing. She blushed whenever she was embarrassed. It didn't mean anything! She just felt bad for studying him when he was helping her with her bags. When another five minutes passed, she went from wondering when they coming to realizing they probably weren't emerging from the room anytime soon.

Her eyes went wide when she came to that epiphany. She instantly stood up and grabbed her purse. Suddenly things were even more awkward and she wasn't going to stick around. The last thing she wanted to do was overhear anything. She quickly headed out the door and decided to go the Dot. The 505 streetcar had stopped right down the block and she ran to catch it.

A few minutes later she walked into the familiar afterschool hangout. She made a beeline to the counter and ordered a latte.

"Clare?" she heard.

She turned around to find Eli smirking at her. "Hey," she smiled. He pulled her into a short hug.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," he said with a grin.

She quickly grimaced. "I know."

He looked at her. "They settled the rail workers' strike, right? Isn't that good news?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that." She paused to take her fresh made latte. The two of them walked to a table near the window.

"It's Fiona and Adam," she said slowly.

Eli smirked again. "Ah, the amorous lovers," he quipped.

"You could say that again," she deadpanned.

He furrowed his brows. "Is something up? Did they not answer the door when you stopped by?" That had happened to him a few times this summer.

Clare snorted, before taking a sip of her latte.

Eli studied her. He deduced she had an issue with them, but he wasn't sure what the couple could have done to make her mad. "Care to fill me in? I'm good at keeping secrets," he said in a jovial tone.

"It's nothing," she declared and looked away.

Eli chuckled. "Now that, I don't believe for one second. Level with me Edwards."

She looked at him and slightly narrowed her eyes as she remembered something. "First, for the record Adam doesn't like your pranks."

Eli smiled broadly. "Of course he doesn't! But we're bros so he has to suck it up." Pulling pranks on his friends had been the highlight of his summer.

"Well, he answered the door in his boxers earlier thinking that I was you," she told him.

Eli cracked up. "Epic!"

"It was incredibly awkward," she commented.

Eli shook his head. "Let me tell you about dudes, if we don't have anywhere to go it's not uncommon for us to sit around in our undies all morning!" he laughed. "So is that why you're upset?"

"I'm not upset," she protested. He gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I'm annoyed and offended. I mean, they were pretty rude."

"Because they were wearing their jammies?" Eli teased.

Clare sighed. "You're impossible to talk to."

Eli cleared his throat. "Alright, I'll go easy on the jokes. Tell me, what's bothering you about them. I know they don't intend to slight their friends, but sometimes they do. Like taking an hour or two to call back because they're in the middle of something. Or cancelling plans last minute because Fiona has the morning off."

Clare looked at him. He understood where she was coming from. She loved her friends, but sometimes they were more than a little obvious about preferring to spend time alone. She hated feeling resentful, because she had been guilty of that when in past relationships, but over the summer they had gotten increasingly worse about it. She knew it had to do with trying to cope with their impending separation, but they weren't the only ones who were going to be separated! Fiona was her best friend and she was moving to New York. Eli and Drew were both attending university on the other side of the country. She felt bad because she knew from firsthand experience how hard it could be to balance friends, family, and a relationship, but she couldn't help but feel a little slighted – especially after this morning.

She had taken a long train ride back to Toronto, after not being sure if she was going to get a ticket out of Winnipeg. A few hours into her trip her cell phone had died. When she got back she didn't want to go home, unpack, and then pack a smaller bag for staying at Fiona's for three nights so she came directly there. She was hoping to catch up with her friend while drinking coffee and eating scones. Instead, she interrupted a hook up session and found herself in the living room ignored.

"Adam wasn't wearing boxers because he was lounging around. He was wearing them because he was hooking up with Fiona," Clare revealed.

Eli raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Can't say I'm completely surprised though. We're supposed to meet up later in the day and catch a movie." It made sense they would take advantage of the free time before that. At least he knew they would actually watch the movie instead of pawing over each other.

"He helped me with my bags and then went off to let Fiona know I was here," she continued. "Ten minutes later I realized they weren't coming to the living room anytime soon."

Eli stared at her wide eyed. "I can see why you're mad," he said slowly. That seemed a bit extra for Adam and Fiona. He knew they had a healthy sexual appetite but disappearing when their best friend was out front seemed more than a little rude.

Clare nodded. "I'm not wrong for being upset?"

Eli shook his head. "They put you in an uncomfortable situation, Clare. I would be upset with them too," he said honestly. All his life his parents weren't discreet about having sex. He still found it icky.

Clare smiled. She was glad to have his support. "So how do I tell them that?"

He looked at her. "I'm sure they already know."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is last chapter. Will be posted tomorrow!


	16. Story Four: Part 6

"Bare: Forgotten" – Part 6

Summary and additional notes for this story are in **Chapter 11**.

Author's Note: Final chapter! Revised to add more lemons…

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona bit her lip to keep in a moan. She was close. She squirmed as she moved underneath him. She tightened her hold on his back, pulling him down towards her. Taking the hint, Adam leaned down and crashed his mouth onto hers. Their tongues met and caressed with increasing urgency.

Adam could tell she was approaching her climax so he sped up the movements of his hips. The sensations were almost too much to handle. They both moaned and any pretense of being quiet was forgotten.

"Fi!" he grunted. She was slick and wet. She felt amazing as he rubbed himself against her.

They had perfected this activity over the Spring. While it involved him being on top, she could rest easy knowing that there wasn't much lifting, twisting, or bending involved – at least not for his arms, which would affect his chest by extension. His lower half, however, was getting a work out as he moved his arousal against her most sensitive spot.

"Adam!" she moaned. Fiona was experiencing pure bliss at the moment. She loved the fuller body contact this position afforded them.

They held on to each other tightly as they fell over the edge, together.

-oOo-

Ten minutes later, Fiona and Adam shared a guilty look.

They knew it was very selfish to continue hooking up when they had a guest, but in the heat of the moment it they didn't care. Fiona had been naked and touchable, and Adam couldn't resist. Meanwhile, Fiona had been so turned on by their earlier activities that she couldn't help herself. Their release had felt so damn good, and they managed to achieve it relatively quick.

In the afterglow Adam never wanted to let go of his girlfriend's naked body, but after coming down he remembered his best friend was waiting for them in the living room. Despite feeling drained, they both hurriedly got cleaned up and dressed.

When they reached the living room they saw Clare's bags, but she was gone.

"Where do you think she went?" Fiona asked.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she left to get food?" Fiona nodded in agreement. "I'll call Eli and see if he's heard from her," he said decisively.

-oOo-

Eli smirked when he saw who was calling him. "It's Adam," he told Clare. She took another sip of her latte and he chuckled. "Emerged from your love cave?" he answered.

On the other end of the line, Adam furrowed his brows. "What?"

"It's not even Noon yet and I'm hearing from you. Impressive," he teased.

Adam sighed. "Haven't we played Halo until three in the afternoon for the past four weeks?" he quipped. He was tired of getting a hard time about spending time with Fiona. His mother had been nagging him lately that she never sees him – which also wasn't true.

"Ooh, someone's touchy!" Eli smirked. Clare gave him a look. "Anyway, I'm at the Dot with Edwards. Get here soon." With that he closed his phone.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Clare joked. The boy had uncomfortable jabs down to an art.

"Hey, I'm on _your_ side," he reminded her.

-oOo-

"Shit," Adam said.

Fiona looked at him concerned. "What is it?"

He looked up at her. "Clare's with Eli and I think they're both pissed at us," he told her.

She grimaced before reaching for his hand. "Come on Romeo, let's go and give our mea culpas."

He nodded. "Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Dot and entered still holding hands. They immediately spotted Eli and Clare by the window. "Hey guys," they greeted them.

Clare nodded at them diplomatically. Eli could hardly contain his smirk. "Adam. Fiona," he said in a dramatic voice.

The couple shared an apprehensive look, and then grabbed two nearby chairs. After they sat down they both looked at Clare.

"We're _really_ sorry. That was very rude of us," Fiona told her. They messed up and Clare had every right to be mad.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, we feel really shitty. It wasn't cool of us," he said sincerely. Clare was one of his closest friends. She was supportive and caring. He didn't like that she was upset with him, but he understood why.

They both looked at her with sad eyes and Clare sighed. "Well, I'm not going to say it's alright... but I accept your apologies," she told them.

Fiona and Adam nodded. That seemed fair enough. "Thanks Clare," he said relieved.

"Yeah, thank you," Fiona responded. She paused. "So, do you want to come over tonight? We can get started with our plans early," she said in a hopeful tone. It was around noon and the day was young.

Clare considered her words. "If you have plans in place, I'd rather not impose," she said hesitantly.

Fiona and Adam quickly shook their heads. This caused Eli and Clare to erupt in laughter.

"That was too easy," the older boy smirked.

Adam gave him a look before shaking his head. "I guess we deserve that," he acknowledged.

Eli nodded as he initiated a fist bump with Clare. "I think this is going to be a running joke for a _long_ time!" he said excitedly.

Despite themselves, Adam and Fiona laughed.

.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N****: Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter of Story Four.**

-Cheers!


End file.
